My Life
by Kougafan37
Summary: When Kyou is put in foster care can he find a new friend?
1. Moving In

Author: Ken

Chapter: 1

My Life

Moving in

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha because if I did I wouldn't write Fan fiction I would make episodes on T.V.

Alright! Here is my brand new story, that if not for Maru-sha, wouldn't be created. So I am in debt of her service, and here it is.

Most people fear moving into another house after living in one for such a long time… But I'm not a normal person. My name is Kyou. I am a hanyou (1 fourth dog, 1 fourth fox, and half human), feared by man, looked down upon by youkai. My parents both died when I was younger. All of my other family members declined taking me in, one by one. My school principal moved me away in fear of my life.

Just about one week ago (at lunch) another youkai wouldn't leave me alone repeatedly calling me a half-breed weakling (A/N Both characters are in 7th ). So, I turned around and hit him directly on his nose, breaking it. When he could finally see again we started a real fight. Of course, I was the weaker one, but that didn't stop me from pushing myself to my limits to try. I dodged and blocked just about all of his attacks, put in a few of my own when I could, and used fox magic when available. When I weakened him enough, I delivered what would have seemed to be the final blow. My own injuries were lightly on the severe side. My mistake was walking away without listening close enough. When I started to walk away, I was twisted around and hit right on my temple and I flew into the wall in unconsciousness. I'm not sure who but I guessed that it was my opponent.

Now, I was being moved to an apartment building. I would be staying in the room next to the people that are supposed to "take care" of me. Of course I would not have school, as the principal fears another fight may occur. So basically, I'm a dropout orphan hanyou (Nice, right?).

So, here I was being dropped off at the building were I would live for who knows how long. I walk up to the place and examine it. It's not a bad place, in fact, it's one of the best places I've ever seen. Now I walk into the building and up to the office to check in and get my keys. " I'm the orphan and I need my room number and keys," I told the man. "Room 213 and here's your key," he replied. I snatched the key and went in search of the room.

After looking around for 5 minutes, I finally found my room and used the key to get inside. When I opened the door, I expected the room to be a little cramped space. The room actually consisted of 4 parts. The bedroom, the kitchen, the bathroom, and a large living room. I set down my 4 bags of things and walked around the rooms until someone started walking towards my room. "What do you want?" I ask, as I smell the person come into my place of relaxation at the moment. "Hello, I'm supposed to be your foster father until you find another family," he replied. At this moment I just felt like I wanted to be alone. So, in my best sad voice I said, "Please can you just leave me alone for now? I need some time to myself." He took the bait. He soon walked out and went back to his room. "Stupid human," I said and then smiled because of my being half human.

I then decided to look around the place a little and walked into the hallway. Right then, I smelt another hanyou quite like myself and decided to find this person to make sure they were hanyou. It might just be a human hugging a youkai. Yeah, like that would ever happen. So I went in search to find one of my own kind. When I started to follow this scent trail, I found what seemed to be the hanyou's room. Then it took me to an unexpected place… the game room.

Well, it might not have been good but, it's only the first chapter and it will get more interesting. So please review, See ya!


	2. Enter Serenity

Author: Ken

Chapter: 2

My life

Enter Serenity

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters except Kyou he is mine.

This is the second chapter of My Life and sorry about the delay, I couldn't get on the computer. Here it is.

I began to look around the game room for the hanyou but the only thing I could see was humans, yet my smell told otherwise. I began to follow the scent and I ended up being led to a girl about my age. The girl didn't really look like a hanyou; then again I didn't get a good look.

She turned around probably because she smelled a hanyou as well. When I looked at her I saw what looked like dog-ears on top of her head and a fox tail. Suddenly she jumped over me and ran out of the room.

I began to chase in full pursuit, blowing papers around as I ran. Finally the door came and went as I zipped through it slowly catching up to the girl in front of me. I jumped and landed right in front of her when she threw a punch at me. I managed to block it and the many punches threw after that, then she kicked me in my stomach.

I flew back and managed to regain balance before I crashed into a house. She pulled out a leaf, it expanded, and she began to fly on it. I did the same flying at full speed chasing the girl, making random turns, and drops in altitude.

Then I pulled out another leaf and threw it at the girl's leaf to cut it and it cut the leaf right in half. The girl began to fall so I dove and managed to catch her on my leaf. The response I got was a kick in the face that caused me to fall off of the leaf. I managed to grab her ankle before I fell and pulled her down with me.

She then began to throw punches at me while in mid air and I managed to dodge them all. Then I restrained her just enough so that she stopped fighting for a few seconds. "What is your name?" I asked. "Serenity is all she said before giving me a quick elbow to the gut.

She then flew away, but I did not follow knowing the result would be the same. "At least I know where to find her," I muttered under my breath. I then returned to the apartment to watch some TV.

Hope you liked it. Please review so I can update, See ya!


	3. Proper Introductions

Author: Ken

Chapter: 3

My life

Formal Introductions

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Kyou.

I'm back and ready to write another chapter of My Life so here it is.

Later that night I heard something that sounded like a fight so I went to see what was happening. I walked outside and I spotted Serenity. I didn't want to start a commotion so I just stayed my distance and walked back inside.

I then went to my room only to find that the door was open. I sniffed and realized it was my foster parents. "Do you think he ran away?" I heard from my foster mother. "Don't be ridiculous. He probably just went downstairs to get some fresh air," my foster father replied. I silently walked inside and sneaked to the bathroom, the place they hadn't looked.

I then flushed the toilet and walked out of the bathroom. Then my foster parents walked over and let out a sigh of relief. "We thought you might have run away," my foster mother said. "No, I wouldn't run away, I've never run away from anything in my life," I replied. "Well we just wanted to say goodnight, so goodnight," my foster mother said. "Goodnight," my foster father and I said at the same time.

They then walked outside and locked the door. I then proceeded to my bedroom and laid down on my bed. I though about what I could do tomorrow and then fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning and prepared for the day with a shower. I then got out and got on some clean clothes. I proceeded to eat breakfast and then walk to the bathroom and brush my teeth. I sat down and turned on the TV hoping to find something to watch. Finding nothing, I turned off the TV and walked outside.

I then saw Serenity again but, this time I couldn't just walk away. She jumped at me but I dodged and then heard someone walk outside from the building. I jumped back hoping to have a better chance at defending her attacks. I then heard "Serenity who is this you're fighting with?" I then looked at the person speaking and that was a bad mistake.

I felt myself being kicked in my jaw and catching myself before I crashed into a building. "Well actually Inuyasha I don't know who this is, I just felt like fighting," Serenity said. "Hey what's your name?" I heard Inuyasha say. "I'm Kyou," I replied. "Well I'm Inuyasha nice to meet you. I'm Serenity's brother," he said. "Inuyasha why are you being so nice to him when you're mean to everyone else?" Serenity said.

"Well I want to see how he can fight first. Kyou fight Serenity and don't hold back," Inuyasha said. "Are you sure?" I asked. He nodded. I then ran at Serenity and jumped to hit. She dodged left and tried to catch me with a jab to my face. I caught her fist and countered by kicking her in the side. She then went flying and landed in someone's yard.

She ran at me and tried to hit me with a guitar? I dodged, grabbed the guitar, and threw it towards a house with Serenity holding it. She threw the guitar at me but I grabbed it and threw it back. It hit her in the stomach and she fell on her face. I then heard a clapping behind me so I looked and saw Inuyasha clapping.

I then saw Serenity in Inuyasha's eye rushing towards me ready for a kick. I jump at the last second and I hear a crash. I look and I realize that Serenity, due to me moving, had actually kicked Inuyasha and not me. "Serenity get off of me!" I heard Inuyasha yell. Serenity then jumped off of Inuyasha.

"How did you do that? You dodged her kick like you saw it coming," Inuyasha said. "I saw her getting ready to kick me in your eyes. Eyes can show what is happening near you because they show a reflection of things near you," I replied. He smirked. "Well you did pretty good," Inuyasha said.

"I guess you are a new friend of our family, so if you ever want anything just ask. We live in apartment-" "237. I know that's where I first picked up Serenity's scent," I said. "Well that's it then. If you don't remember the apartment number just ask the clerk," he said. "Wait, what's your last names?" I asked. " We don't have last names, but what about yours?" Serenity asked. "Well I don't know my last name because my parents died when I was too young," I replied. "That's why we don't know our last names," Serenity replied.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Serenity and I said at the same time. "It's alright, we've adjusted," she replied. "Well I guess that's it, goodbye Inuyasha and Serenity," I said. "Goodbye Kyou," they said at the same time. I then walked to my room and got some money. I then ran off to go buy something to eat at McDonalds.

Well that's it for now so review and I will update. See ya.


	4. First Adventure

Author: Ken

Chapter: 4

My story

First Adventure

Sorry for the wait. Major writers block and I was kicked off the computer for a while. Well here it is.

I had gotten home after eating and I went to see if Inuyasha and Serenity had anything to do. I knocked on their door but, no one answered. Then I looked down and saw a piece of paper. The paper said

"We went out for some practice by that lake on the other side of the forest. If it's important, come find us. Inuyasha"

Of course it wasn't important, but I was bored so I left.

I knew where they were because I used to hang out by that lake before I moved. I decided not to fly and to take an adventure because I was bored and needed something to do. So I ran and ran until I finally made it to the forest.

People say that the forest is dangerous, but I was bored. So I walked into the forest and began to jump from tree to tree. Of course, it's just my luck that I would sense something and have to stop to find out what it was.

I began walking to where I had sensed whatever it is. Then I had to dodge really quickly because it shot out at me. I hit it hard right in its side when it fell down. I grabbed it by the neck and began to interrogate it.

"Who are you and what are you doing attacking me?" I said loud so he would hear. "I live here and I saw something moving through the trees so I got ready to defend me and my territory," he replied. "Well I'm not here for your territory so get back to what you were doing," I said as I let him go.

I began to jump through the trees again when I sensed something else. "Oh come on. Why can't I even stroll through the woods without any interruptions," I then said. So, I stopped and began to look where I had sensed something.

Then it jumped at me so I dodged and hit it in the side so it fell. I picked him up and said, "I thought I told you I'm not here for your territory," I said. "Well I wasn't sure if you were telling the truth," he replied. "Well I'm leaving so you can stop following me now," I said as I let him go.

So I started moving through the trees again when I sensed something, but this isn't like what I sensed before. It was danger that I sensed now. Then it came at me so I hit it in the face. Then another one came so I hit it in the face too.

After 48 more had been hit in the face I got bored again. So instead of hitting the 51st one, I grabbed him. "Who sent you and where is he?" I asked. "I don't know his name, but he is on the other side of the forest by the lake," he said. I let him go and ran off.

'Inuyasha and Serenity are by the lake, they might be in danger' I thought. So I took off at full speed for the edge of the woods. When I got there they were low on energy. "Are you guys alright?" I said.

They looked at me and Serenity waved. "They've been coming at us since we got here," she said. "They were attacking me through the forest, and now I'm angry so I'll go kill whoever is sending them," I said.

They nodded. "We'll hold them off while you go and fight," Inuyasha said. I then took off running, taking out demons as I ran. I then ran into a building where I believed the leader was. Of course I was right and I then got ready to fight the leader.

"What are you doing here and why are you sending demons after my friends?" I asked fiercely. "Only to destroy Inuyasha of course," the demon replied. "Well Inuyasha isn't going anywhere," I replied as I leaped at him.

The fight got intense fast. I was swinging, kicking, and blocking and he was doing the same. I got sick and tired of the same thing so I tried something new. I jumped into the air and threw myself down at him.

He obviously dodged, but I then threw myself at him from where I had landed. He was hit square in the jaw with my right fist. He went flying into a wall and I jumped and slashed his chest open. He screamed and hit me in my face.

I gained footing before I slammed into a wall and charged him. Of course he was expecting it so I stopped and transformed into Inuyasha. "You, what are you doing here and what happened to that brat?" He said.

"He left and now I'll finish you off!" I then charged with a fake Tetsusaiga. "Wind Scar!" I screamed. He hid his face so he wouldn't see it coming. Unfortunately I couldn't do the Wind Scar, but he didn't know that. So I dashed and slashed his head off with my claws.

His head fell to the ground and I kicked it. Announcer: It could go through and it does! Three points Kyou! I did a little field goal dance. "Nice dance Kyou," I then turned around and saw Serenity and Inuyasha.

"Do you think that sword could stand up to this?" he said pointing at the fake Tetsusaiga. I looked and realized I hadn't transformed back, so I transformed back. "That was a nice choice kid faking the Wind Scar. That was some nice thinking," he said. "I know," I replied.

"Inuyasha, why are you nice to him when you're mean to everyone else?" Serenity asked. " He's a pretty good fighter," he replied. "I transformed into you because it was obvious he was scared of you and that's why he sent those other demons instead of going himself," I said.

"And he can use his brain," Inuyasha said to Serenity. She glared at him knowing he was referring to her. "Well, I'm gonna head on home," I said. "Us too," Inuyasha said. So we walked home after having my first adventure.

Well that's it for now. You review and I'll update, See ya.


	5. Sparring practice

Author: Ken

Chapter: 4

My Story

Sparring practice

Disclaimer: I only own Kyou.

My mom locked the computer, finally got on. Time for the chapter.

After my adventure I fell asleep immediately. When I woke up the next morning, I found a note on my door from Serenity. I ate breakfast and then I read the note.

_Me and Inuyasha went sparring at the park. If you want to, come join us._

_Serenity_

So I decided to go to the park and spar with Inuyasha and Serenity. So I ran outside and sped off in the direction of the park. When I got there they were sparring pretty seriously so I sat and watched.

Watching all the kicks and punches going back and forth made me a little dizzy. Then Inuyasha punched Serenity in the chest and she came flying towards me. I managed to move and catch her before she fell.

"Thanks," she said. "No problem," I replied. "Hey Kyou," Inuyasha said. "Whats up?" I asked. "Serenity keeps getting her butt kicked by me," Inuyasha said. "I noticed," I replied, getting a mean look from Serenity. "Why don't you spar with Serenity?" Inuyasha asked. "Sure why not," I said.

So, Serenity and I got into our fighting stances preparing to fight. She began to charge so I ran at her. We jumped and blocked each others kicks to start. Then we landed and started throwing punches, most were blocked but some got through. Then I kicked Serenity in the side, surprising her.

When she regained balance she rushed me throwing punches and kicks alike. I blocked most except the last one, which caught me off guard. I went flying and bounced off the monkey bars and landed on my back. When I got up I ran and jumped back into the fight, catching Serenity off guard. I kicked her into the air, jumped, and punched her down.

She then got up and called a time-out. "I'm done," she said. "Yeah that was a pretty good work-out," I replied. "Now it's my turn Serenity," Inuyasha said. "Alright but, lets go somewhere more spacious," I said. "More space for victory is fine with me," Inuyasha replied.

We then headed off to some open field were there were no people within two miles. "This is good," I said. "Ok. Now lets get on with this," Inuyasha said getting ready. "Alright," I replied getting into my fighting stance. Then we ran at each other and threw punches and kicks back and forth. Inuyasha got a good kick at my chest and I went flying back.

I then regained balance and ran back. I was throwing punches and blocking them at the same time, as with Inuyasha. I managed to get a punch into his chest before I got hit myself. He skid back a few feet and then charged in response. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" he yelled when he slashed at me. I barely evaded and then got a pretty good kick in.

Inuyasha regained balance and stopped. "Why did you do that Inuyasha? You could have really hurt him," Serenity said. "No I wouldn't have because he's pretty quick and he's got good reflexes," he replied. "Hey Inuyasha do you want to test that theory?" I asked. "Yeah if you don't mind," he said. "Not at all," I replied.

"Alright then lets get this over with," Inuyasha said. "Yeah. New rule all weapons are available for Inuyasha to test this theory but I still fight normally," I said. "Sounds fair to me," Inuyasha said. "If that's what you guys want," Serenity said. "Ready. Go!" she shouted. We ran at each other and…

That's it for now. Big cliffy that I bet you're hating me for right now. You review and I'll update. See Ya!


	6. Kyou vs Tetsusaiga

Author: Ken

Chapter: 6

My Story

Kyou vs. Tetsusaiga

Disclaimer: I only own Kyou.

School started. I barely found the time to write this. Time for the chapter.

We charged at each other and Inuyasha slashed the Tetsusaiga at me, but I dodged and punched him in the chest. Then he slashed at me with his claws sloppily and I countered by slashing him across the chest. "Perfect." Then he covered his claws in his blood and yelled "Blades of Blood!"

I then saw red blades rushing at me so I tried to dodge, but I wasn't quick enough. I got hit with one of the blades on my left shoulder. Then, I turned around and ran straight towards him. He swung Tetsusaiga, but again I dodged and punched him in his face and watched him slide backwards.

"Is this experiment over already Inuyasha?" I asked. "Not even close," he replied. We then repeatedly exchanged blows and we both went sliding back. "This is getting pretty intense," Serenity said to herself. We then rushed at each other and again both of us were sent sliding backwards.

"How about you Kyou, do you have any tricks up your sleeve?" Inuyasha asked. "Yeah, I do," I replied. " Well then lets see what you got," Inuyasha said. Once again we charged but this time, I used one of my attacks. "Burning Attack!" I shouted as blue flames surrounded my hands and I swung at Inuyasha.

It was a direct hit and Inuyasha went flying backwards and landed on his back. He quickly got up and put a smirk on his face. "That was a pretty good attack," Inuyasha said. "Thanks," I replied. We charged again and once again I used one of my attacks. "Flaming Barrage!" Then many balls of blue flames formed and began speeding straight at Inuyasha.

The next thing I heard from Inuyasha was "Backlash Wave!" I then saw circular waves surround my attack and it came shooting at me. There was no way to avoid it so I did the next best thing. "Flaming Wall of Protection!" A giant wall of fire formed right in front of me but it couldn't contain the attack. Luckily the wall bought me a split second of time so I managed to barely avoid the attack.

"That was a nice attack," I said. "Feh, and?" he replied. I started to move cautiously towards Inuyasha just in case. "Alright this is it," Inuyasha said. I then saw wind begin to circle the Tetsusaiga. "Wind Scar!" he shouted. I then tried to jump away but the attack was too fast. I was thrown back and had cuts all over my body.

"Inuyasha! You should be more careful," Serenity yelled at him. "Who cares? Anyways he's fine," he replied. "Yeah, I'm fine," I told Serenity. "Well I think that's enough practice for today," I said. "Yeah I guess," Inuyasha replied. So I threw my leaf, jumped on it, and began to fly away. "See you guys later!" I shouted. "Bye!" Serenity shouted back.

Well that's it for now. You review and I'll write. See ya!


	7. Questions

Author: Ken

Chapter: 7

My Story

Questions

Disclaimer: I only own Kyou.

Not allowed on the computer for a while. Time for the chapter.

I woke up to the sound of knocking. Dreading it was my foster parents, I took my time going to the door. When I opened it though, Inuyasha and Serenity were standing there.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here," I asked. "Good morning to you to," Serenity replied. "We came over because we have a few questions for you," Inuyasha said. "I have questions too, come in," I said.

After getting everyone comfortable we began with the questions. "A while back, you were fighting the demon that sent the other demons after me. How did you know that I could do the Wind Scar?" Inuyasha asked. "When I was living with one of my relatives, I heard stories about a half demon who carried a sword made from his own father's fang. So when I put two and two together, I realized that it was you," I said.

"Yeah but, that doesn't explain how you knew the sword could do the Wind Scar," he said. "I heard another story while living with another one of my relatives about how the sword could unleash the power of the wind. After doing a little research I found out that the attack was called the Wind Scar," I said.

"I heard that you lived back in the Feudal Era but, you look exactly like they describe you. How did you go 500 years without aging at all?" I asked Inuyasha. "The Bone Eater's Well allows certain people to cross through time from here to Feudal Japan," He replied.

"Who are these certain people?" I asked. "Well," Serenity said, "there's Inuyasha, me, and Kagome. Hey you might be able to, too." "How do you think that?" I asked. "Because the reason Inuyasha and I can pass through is because we're half demons," she replied.

"Who's Kagome?" I asked. "Inuyasha's girlfriend," Serenity said. "We're not dating!" he yelled. "Well you're close enough," she replied. Then Inuyasha picked Serenity up by the tail. "You wanna argue with me? Do you want it that bad?" he said. "No not that!" Serenity yelled. "What is 'it'?" I asked. "Spanking," Serenity answered.

"Hey Kyou, you wanna go meet Kagome?" Inuyasha asked me. "Alright," I replied. Then Inuyasha dropped Serenity on her head. "That hurt you know!" she yelled. "Good," he replied. "Let's go," Inuyasha said as he walked out the door. "But, I still have questions," Serenity whined. "Too bad," Inuyasha replied. Then we began our trip to where Kagome lived.

That's all from here. I write if you review. See ya!


	8. Meet Kagome

Author: Ken

Chapter: 8

My Story

Meet Kagome

Disclaimer: Kyou is mine and that's all.

Finally got time off from school. Time for the chapter.

When we arrived apparently where Kagome lived, I noticed it was a shrine. "This is the Higurashi Shrine, where Kagome lives," Inuyasha said. Then Inuyasha jumps up into a tree and goes up to a window. Then he jumps in and I hear a scream followed by "Sit!" and a loud thump.

"What just happened?" I asked Serenity. "Inuyasha must have surprised Kagome," she replied and jumped into the tree and then the window. I soon followed and saw Inuyasha getting up off the floor.

"That's what you get for jumping in my window like that," Kagome said. Serenity then began to laugh but, I still didn't understand what had happened. "What just happened Inuyasha?" I asked. "Kagome is a miko and because of this necklace around my neck she can subdue me at anytime," he replied.

Satisfied with the answer I finally looked at Kagome. I realized how good she looked, well at least for a human. "Who is this Inuyasha?" Kagome asked him. "As I was trying to explain before you sat me, Kyou this is Kagome and Kagome this is Kyou," Inuyasha said. "Hi how are you?" she asked me. "I'm alright for my situation I guess," I said.

"What do you mean your situation?" she asked. "It's a long story," I said. "I have nothing better to do for a while," she replied. So there we sat for about an hour as I explained about what had happened to me all throughout my life. "Oh, that has to be horrible. I'm so sorry," she said. "It's alright and don't worry about it. It's not like anyone could have changed what happened because it was meant this way," I said.

"Well, while we're on the subject of stories, let me tell you about how Inuyasha, Serenity, and I came to know each other," she said. Then she told me the story of the Bone Eater's Well and the Goshinbuko Tree where she found Inuyasha. Then she told me of their adventures together and about all the demons they destroyed and about Naraku. Then she told me how Inuyasha and Serenity were siblings and how they re-met each other.

"Wow," I said, "what an interesting story." "Yeah and it's all real too," she said while getting a nod from Serenity. "Kagome dinner time!" we heard from below and knew it was her mom. "We were talking for a long time," Kagome said noticing it was three hours after we had met. "We'll see you later Kagome," Serenity said. "Bye," Kagome said and then we left.

"That was pretty interesting," I said after we got home. "Yeah every time I hear it I remember exactly how everything happened," Inuyasha said. "Well I have to get ready to go to work so I'll see you later Kyou," Inuyasha said. "You have a job?" I asked him. "Yeah I work at the pizza place a few blocks away delivering pizzas," he said.

"Do you think I can tag along and get an idea of what it's like to work?" I asked him. "Sure as long as you keep up," he replied. "Well you guys aren't gonna leave me alone here so I'll go too," Serenity said. "Fine but, I need to hurry and get ready before I'm late," he said. So five minutes later we met outside and headed off towards Inuyasha's job.

That's it for now I'll update as soon as I get some reviews, See ya.


	9. Inuyasha's Job

Author: Ken

Chapter: 9

My Story

Inuyasha's Job

Disclaimer: Own Kyou.

More time to write now, this is a quick update. In the future I will only update if 2 people review my story for hopes of expanding my popularity. Time for the chapter.

After a short run to the pizza shop where Inuyasha worked, we walked inside. As soon as Inuyasha walked inside someone threw a pizza box at him. He caught it and looked up. "Delivery address is on the box," Inuyasha's boss said. So we left right then and were on our way to the delivery of the first pizza.

We ran to the house and Inuyasha knocked on the door. A few seconds later the door opened. "Hey mutt, give me my pizza," the person said. "What the hell are you doing here you scrawny wolf?" Inuyasha said. "Kouga!" Serenity yelled and hugged him. "Hey Serenity how are you?" he asked her. "I don't have time for this!" Inuyasha said, "Just give me the money and we'll be on our way." So Kouga gave him the money and took the pizza.

"Inuyasha I'm gonna stay here so come get me after work," Serenity said. "I don't think so, not with this wimpy wolf," he said. "Well then how about with Kyou?" she asked. "Who's Kyou?" Kouga asked. Serenity pointed to me behind Inuyasha and Kouga looked. Kouga then walked up to me and looked me up and down.

"I thought I smelled another half-breed. You listen here buddy Serenity is mine so don't even think about getting with her," Kouga said. "I wasn't thinking about it wolf," I said. "Let's go Serenity," Inuyasha said. "Fine," she said. "Bye Serenity, oh and don't forget she's mine you dirty fox dog," he said. Then my anger almost got the best of me when Inuyasha put his arm on my shoulder. "Not now Kyou, I have to get back to work," he said. So with that we left.

The rest of work was the same with Inuyasha delivering pizzas with Serenity and I in tow. Except, there was no more confronting of scrawny wolves or any other demons for that matter. At the end of the day we started to head back to the apartment complex when I remembered that I had something to do.

"Hey guys I have to stop off and do some light work," I said. Inuyasha looked at me questioningly and I winked and nodded to where I was going. Then he understood and said, "Alright no problem see you later," he said. "Bye," Serenity said and I took off in the other direction.

After a few minutes I arrived in the familiar settings that I was expecting and walked up to the house. Then I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. A moment later it was opened. "What do you want you dirty fox dog?" Kouga said. "A fight for my pride," I replied. "Fine then lets go," he said.

He led me to his backyard which appeared to be a forest because of its large size but, there was a small cleared place. I moved to one side and Kouga moved to the other. The sun began to lower giving the sky an orange look and illuminating the world. "Lets fight," he said.

Wow, interesting huh? Well you'll have to wait to find out what happens and who wins the fight, See ya.


	10. Kyou vs Kouga

Author: Ken

Chapter: 10

My Story

Kyou vs. Kouga

Disclaimer: I own Kyou and Maru-sha owns Serenity.

Well guys it has been about a year now and I still haven't gotten 2 reviews for that last chapter so I'm taking away the 2 review rule to share the new chapter of the story. Time for the chapter.

We charged at each other and I decided to make the first move. I quick pushed off to the right and lunged in from there with my right fist extended. Hoping to hit flesh, I was sadly mistaken and barely managed to catch his return right and throw him back.

He stumbled but caught himself and began to rush back at me. I just now noticed his incredible speed and jumped to avoid his charge. He shot up after me but I spun to avoid his attack and punched him right in his stomach which caused him to lose breathe and then I came down with a double fist on his back, sending him flying into the ground.

He got back up just as I was about to hit him again but, he dodged and kicked me square in the chest sending me right into a tree. I recovered; doing a back-flip over the remains of the tree I had just broken and stood at the opposite end. 'Man he's pretty quick,' I thought to myself. 'I gotta figure out a way to beat his speed if I'm gunna win this one.'

Then I rushed back at him and tried to do a windmill which only resulted in him ducking, grabbing my leg, and launching me toward the trees. 'Damnit… I'm not getting anywhere. This isn't gonna help me win the fight,'. Then it came to me. 'If he stays in the clearing it's easy for him to use his speed but if there are trees everywhere he can't spin around and counter my attacks,'.

With my new plan in mind I rush at him again while he rushes back. At the last second I ditch the rush and take a turn to the right. "Think you can catch me you dumb wolf? Give it a try," I yelled at him. "You'll be sorry you said that," I heard him yell back. Now the pursuit was on with me in the lead and Kouga catching up fast. Luckily I managed to get to the trees first and I began to swerve in between them.

My plan seemed to be working so I decided to give it a try. I turned around and managed to catch him straight in the face with a right hook, sending him back into a tree. He bounced off and came back at me so I threw a kick and in his haste to dodge it, he ended up hitting a tree. I started to laugh which he took as an insult (Obvious one, right?) so he got angry and rushed me with his fist cocked.

I saw this coming and had a plan this time to dodge. I took a quick look and saw a place I could go so I pushed off the tree and dove onto the branch of another one as Kouga slammed through my previous one. I jumped after him and managed to catch his leg in midair which allowed me to spin him around and whirl him into the trees below. Two trees fell as he hit them and I realized that my plan was actually working. 'If I can manage to keep this up I might win this one,' I thought.

"Kouga are you okay?" I heard a familiar voice say, "Kyou what are you doing?" I looked down from the tree and my fear had come true. "Hey, Serenity. Kouga and I were just having a quick sparring match before I went home," I replied knowing that it wouldn't work. "Well I've noticed that you guys are sparring pretty seriously," she said, "Are you sure your not fighting?" "This stupid hanyou came over and insisted on fighting me," Kouga said.

"Is this true?" Serenity said. I jumped down from the tree and said "Yeah, it's true. I had to fight him for my pride because he insulted me earlier and I had to redeem myself." "This kid's lucky that I'm not feeling good this week or I would have whooped his ass," Kouga said. "You wish you dumb wolf. You couldn't beat me if I only used one arm," I replied quickly. With that said he rushed me again and I decided to try something that might end it right then.

I took a step back and began to focus on my target. If luck was on my side then I would be able to do this maneuver. As he got closer my focus began to change rapidly looking for an open spot and I found one. So I lunged forward, took him by surprise by leaping into his attack to reduce its force, and then delivered a nice punch right into his stomach. At this point he had no breathe left and he collapsed on the ground.

I tipped over from exhaustion but glad that my attack worked, I had a smile on my face. "Are you guys alright?" I heard Serenity say. I also heard Kouga gasping for breathe and more footsteps approaching. I turned to see Inuyasha walking up. "At least he has some strength to him. He managed to take down that scrawny ass wolf, although that isn't very hard," he said. "Serenity take the stupid wolf inside and then head home. I'm gonna take Kyou home.

"Okay," she said as she helped Kouga up. Inuyasha then helped me up and began to walk with me. "Well kid it looks like you proved yourself out there and you earned your pride back, good job. You've only been around here for a week and you already have me impressed. That takes talent, you should be proud of your ability." he said to me. Without saying anything I managed to take out a leaf and enlarge it so that it would be easier to get home.

Well I guess Kyou's getting on Inuyasha's good side huh? He barely managed to tie Kouga but at least he did. Well wait to see what happens next time, See ya.


End file.
